


A Single Rose

by Settiai



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-20
Updated: 2005-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius had never been a fan of Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Single Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ewacat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ewacat).



For as long as he could remember, Lucius Malfoy had thought of Valentines Day as a worthless Muggle holiday. He had never seen the point in exchanging gifts with his numerous girlfriends, and by his seventh year at Hogwarts all of the Slytherin girls knew that he wouldn't shower them with presents on February 14th.

Unfortunately for him, Narcissa Black didn't give a damn.

Lucius sighed as Narcissa pulled the sheet of their makeshift bed up over her breasts. "If you want something from me, then I want something from you," she said matter-of-factly.

"I'm not arguing with that fact," he replied impishly.

Narcissa rolled her eyes before settling back against the empty classroom's wall. "The sex isn't that great."

"Oh really?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "That's not what you said earlier."

She met his gaze unwaveringly, and her voice was cold when she spoke. "Malfoy," she said, "unless you want to end up with a broken--"

Lucius gave her a placating smile as he reached under his discarded clothes and pulled out a single red rose. "Now, now... there's no need for violence," he said, smiling as she relaxed and dropped the sheet she had been clutching.


End file.
